whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Malloc
Malloc is an 11th generation Nosferatu antitribu technophile and infiltrator of the Sabbat. Biography Malloc, as he is now known in unlife, was once a promising young computer science grad student working toward his Ph.D. at CalTech. Always something of a pariah, Malloc greatly preferred the freedom and independence of academia to the corporate world. However, he found that pursuing research projects lacked the visceral thrill to keep him truly engaged. In addition, he was deeply unhappy with living off nothing more than the stipend provided by his grant. He turned his skills to cracking computer security and profted from his illicit excursions whenever he could. Eventually, he grew incautious and was charged with an honor code violation after stealing an electronic copy of an introductory economics exam and selling it to a group of undergraduates for a few hundred dollars. Facing a loss of funding, expulsion and little prospect of catching on at any other school, Malloc threw a laptop and a few programming manuals into his car and headed down to Tijuana to burn off a few days with drugs, booze and whores before deciding what to do next. It was in Tijuana that he stumbled across the Sabbat — or perhaps vice versa. Eager to conscript a highly skilled programmer into the sect, a pack ductus named Estaban Vasquez Embraced Malloc, bringing the technophile into the fold. Malloc now answers directly to Cicatriz, the bishop of Tijuana. Eager to spread instability in the Camarilla, Cicatriz has charged Malloc with heading north to Seattle to worm his way into the anarch resistance movement that has taken root there. Currently, Malloc keeps a watchful eye on the anarchs and reports back to Cicatriz on a regular basis. With his computer skills, Malloc was quickly welcomed into the local movement as an intelligence and communications specialist, a promotion that left Cicatriz supremely pleased. Additionally, Malloc has managed to work his way on to the Freep subscription list. Without the bishop’s knowledge, Malloc has used the Freep to make contact with a few radical anarchs remaining in the East. Malloc typically contacts them off list, claiming to be a prominent anarch who has managed to uncover evidence that a faction of the Camarilla wants to ally with the Cathayans and destroy the Anarch Free State forever. Most of the Kindred he has contacted wrote him off as a raving lunatic, but at least in two cases Malloc has managed to incite direct assaults on “traitorous” elders. Malloc is unsure of how best to handle this operation, yet he knows that he’d rather keep it to himself for now. Cicatriz, as far as he can see, cares little for events in the East, and the ever-greedy Malloc is convinced that he can leverage this side operation into considerable power and prestige within the Sword of Caine. Character Sheet Malloc Sire: Estaban Vasquez Generation: 11th Clan: Nosferatu antitribu Nature: Rogue Demeanor: Conformist Embrace: 1998 Apparent Age: debatably late twenties. References *VTM: Guide to the Anarchs, p. 122 Category:Nosferatu (VTM) Category:Eleventh Generation vampires